


home maker (and let's never be apart)

by strikerkudo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Florist!Semi and Tattooist!Shirabu, Fluff, M/M, Moving forward in their relationship, its an important part of the ~lore~ even if i dont expand on it, its still pure fluff, semi not being able to seriously scold shirabu anymore, semi plays the guitar, technically, their love comes with a side dish of salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikerkudo/pseuds/strikerkudo
Summary: “You really are the most insufferable florist in the world, since you like your job enough to pay for a tattoo, which depicts essentially your job.”Semi pinched his nose. All of his instincts yelled at him to shoot back an insult or whack his boyfriend on the head, anything to make him shut his snappy mouth.Semi wants to advance his and Shirabu's relationship to the next level. Now, if he could quit being an awkward mess, that'd be appreciated.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	home maker (and let's never be apart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiroiimye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiroiimye/gifts).



> Merry (almost) Christmas, everyone! And especially to my giftee kiroiimye! Who actually writes amazing fanfiction, as well, and I didn't realize who they were until recently and now I'm a little bit giddier than before.
> 
> In any case, enjoy fluff. It's pure fluff.
> 
> Oh, and to get it off my chest. The title is supposed to be the opposite of home wrecker, but I don't actually know if it's an expression that exists. If not, I have made it exist.

“You really are the most insufferable florist in the world, since you like your job enough to pay for a tattoo, which depicts essentially your job.”

Semi pinched his nose. All of his instincts yelled at him to shoot back an insult or whack his boyfriend on the head, anything to make him shut his snappy mouth.

But alas, he loves him enough, for some reason, to try and be the bigger man.

“Now your customers will have to deal with the pretentiousness of you having a flower tattoo along with your whole personality.” Shirabu sketched another line in his notebook. He took his work seriously after all. Surveying his work, he frowned. Striking through his sketch, he turned to a new page and began anew. 

“Kenjirou, I’m gonna strangle you.”

Shirabu’s eyes flicked to Semi. “While I’m at work, Eita? I thought you were all about workplace propriety.”

“Shut it, brat.”

Sometimes Semi wondered why he bothered with the little shit. Then he’d remember Kenjirou’s blushing face and determined nature and soft locks. His shoulders slumped in defeat. He sighed and strove a hand through his hair. He was more on edge than usual that day. 

Naturally, Semi thought.

Semi and Shirabu had been dating for almost two years now. With everyone trying to figure out their life, they hadn’t seen much of one another. If Shirabu hadn’t walked into the flower shop Semi was working at, they probably wouldn't have happened at all. 

Semi watched Shirabu hunched over his sketchbook. Focused intensely on the graphite lines, bringing Semi’s request unto a canvas. Smiling, Semi pinched and pulled at his boyfriend's hood. Purely to annoy him of course. Very successful too, he’d say, judging by the twitch of Shirabu’s eye.

However, that tick was the only indication that Shirabu noticed him. Every other part of his mind was solely attributed to his task. Semi stopped being an annoyance and leaned back in his chair, pulling at his fingers instead. 

Yeah, he thought, if Shirabu’s aunt hadn’t died, they never would have hooked up. There wasn't much love that first night. A lot of emotions, yes, but no love. Shirabu wasn’t in the right condition to feel anything but anger and sadness back then. Semi hadn't thought much of it either at first. Shirabu was a long-time friend and not exactly bad-looking. Between his own social isolation caused by the stress of working and moving apartments, Semi needed the relief as much as Shirabu did. Like most things however, it escalated. 

And now they're still going strong. All the stress seemed a little more bearable with each other to look forward to. They were happy to be socializing again. The former Shiratorizawa team started to meet up on more occasions, too. At first they were surprised at their relationship, but that settled quickly once Tendou injected with various claims of it not being surprising since there had always been ‘sexual tension.’ Shirabu kicked him in the shin.

Overall their lives had been more comfortable together. Semi didn’t believe most people when they talked about how their significant others made their life better. It was rather cliché. But Shirabu certainly didn’t make his life worse. The relationship was familiar and they had a home in one another. With their decent enough wages, they were able to each afford their own apartment. Even if Semi’s flower shop fluctuated wildly in sales.

Semi bit his lip, staring unseeingly at Shirabus lowered face.

That's not what he wanted though.

Shirabu loved the comfort of Semi’s apartment. The small, but comfortable living space, as well as the walls painted in calming tones. Semi couldn’t have been happier to have a space they both felt at home in. Thus, Shirabu would come over almost every night and Semi loved it. The nights where Shirabu put aside his sketches, let his guard down for the evening and simply leaned up against Semi, while he strummed away on his guitar.

Semi adored it all. Even his boyfriend’s prickly side. Even the side of him that somehow manages to drop every ceramic bowl he touched. Even the very few times they fought and said things they didn’t mean. While the arguments made him want to rip his hair out, the part where they talk it out and learn more about one another in the process cancel out any frustration he felt. It wasn’t always easy, it wasn't supposed to be, but Semi was determined to show his boyfriend little but tenderness and warmth.

Preferably, he’d like to be around Shirabu everyday in order to provide that. To be able to cook dinner with Shirabu, playfully bump him away from hogging the mirror, and hold one another in bed and─

Semi hid his red cheeks by burying his entire head in his arms. Daring to peek, he lifted his head enough to see that his boyfriend still hadn’t looked up from his work. The sight made him smile. Being in love had really turned him into a sap. Being in love had made it simultaneously easier and harder to address certain topics. Speaking his mind had never been an issue for Semi. And yet, he could barely keep his leg from twitching. 

His mind was screaming. All he wanted to do was ask Shirabu to move in with him! That shouldn't have been that hard. He used to tell and ask Shirabu to do things without hesitation back in high school, and he did it a lot more forcefully, too.

Semi buried his head in his hands. He was whipped. Completely and utterly whipped for a guy that likes to harp on his fashion sense. Whose favorite part time includes making everything as inconvenient as possible for Semi. Who is driving him crazy just by sitting in front of him.

“So, are you done wallowing in whatever misery your mind has conjured up for you yet?”

Semi looked up. “Huh?”

Shirabu rolled his eyes, but Semi could see the smile he was hiding, as he pushed his sketchbook towards him.

“I want you to take a look at it.”

Semi hummed slowly. His brain needed the additional second to gear back into motion. He grabbed the sketch, studying it. As usual, Shirabu’s work was phenomenal. The careful lines ran along the flower petals, down the stem and onto the harsh tip of the key Semi wanted included. 

Unnoticed by Semi, Shirabu’s eyes flickered between his face and the table.

“I don’t know what the key you wanted is supposed to be, but I tried to incorporate it in a natural way. Your instructions were very unclear. You gotta work on that.”

“I was plenty clear,” Semi scoffed. “Flowers, Hyacinths and Irises specifically, with a key entangled in them.”

Shirabu kicked at Semi’s leg. “That’s not what you said, liar.”

“Hey!” Semi grinned, putting the sketch down. He reached over the table to pinch his boyfriend’s cheeks. 

“That’s no way to treat your boyfriend, Kenjirou.”

He released his hold but before he could move, Shirabu had caught his hands. Semi stopped in his tracks, inches away from his other half. Shirabu caught his eyes through his bangs.

“Is it good?”

Semi swallowed. This is why, he thought. That look is worse than Nicotine.

“Actually,” Semi sat back in his chair, laying their hands on the table. “There’s one thing.”

Shirabu tilted his head, prompting him to continue.

“The key. It’s not the way it’s supposed to look.”

“Huh?” Shirabu frowned. “Well, that’s what you get when you give me no reference whatsoever.”

Semi silently dropped one hand to take out a key. He held it out for Shirabu to take. He looked at it for a moment, before letting go of Semi’s hand and grabbing it. 

“So you want it to look like this?”

“Yes.”

Shirabu shot a look at his boyfriend and then at the clock on the wall.

“Okay, well, it’s almost closing time and you have that gig tonight, right? You probably need the key too, so you can send me a pic─”

“Keep it.”

“Huh?” Shirabu blinked.

“It’s yours.”

“Mine…? Eita, are you─”

“I’m asking you to move in with me, yes.”

They stayed quiet. Shirabu’s mouth quirked up ever so slightly, which turned into a chuckle, before he completely burst out laughing. Semi, knowing Shirabu inside out, noted it as the good sign it is and grinned along. 

A minute later, Shirabu had calmed down, wiping away imaginary tears. He gripped the key with enough force to leave a mark. Semi reached out to soften his grip and held on.

“I’m relieved to see that reaction.”

“That’s what you were freaking out about?” Shirabu leaned forward on his elbows. “That was facial cinema worthy of an Oscar.”

“Ah...well,” Semi copied his boyfriend’s movement until their lips were barely a breath apart. “Love made me dumb, I suppose.”

“I knew it,” Shirabu said. He leaned in to kiss him and Semi wasted no time making it happen. He couldn’t remember much outside of their lips smacking together. Shirabu might have said something else, but Semi was already a step ahead. Tilting his head for a better angle, he cupped Shirabu’s cheek to keep him close. They drowned in each other, with no regards to the real world around them. Shirabu moved back, but Semi followed, not willing to let the moment end yet.

It wasn’t until he laid in bed in his apartment, Shirabu dozing against his chest, that he could recall his words. Chuckling quietly, he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

“I knew you were the most insufferable florist in the world.” 

Right. That’s what he said. Semi hummed as he fell asleep.


End file.
